Aún no es el final
by Amai do
Summary: "Al final todo va a estar bien, y si todavía no está bien, es porque todavía no es el final" Este fic participa del especial de diciembre"Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" para mielr16vikinges.


_Este fic participa del especial de diciembre "Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

Es un fic para **mielr16vikinges** la verdad compañera, la tuve bien difícil, a mí no me agrada mucho el género Apocalítico, aunque medio escribo uno, y para ser súper honesta, no me gustan mucho que digamos los AU, y menos en tiempos modernos, siento que me agrada más todo lo relacionado al cannon de la película o los libros, de hecho, es el primer AU que escribo en casi cinco años de escritora. En fin, no abrumo echando culpas, así que, mi estimada **mielr16vikinges** espero que te guste mi regalo, y sobretodo haber cumplido con las expectativas.

Para que el fic se entienda, lo que está en cursiva son flashbacks, y lo que esta normal, es el presente

También que la historia se lleva a cabo en un futuro un poco más lejano, acerca de una tercera guerra mundial, además de que Berk, Berserker y demás lugares, son Reinos actuales.

Es una historia muy superficial, hice lo mejor posible, de hecho fue una de las razones por las que me tardé mucho en publicarlo jeje, nada me convencía, creo que es lo interesante de los retos.

**How to train your dragon** es propiedad de **Dreamworks** y **Cressida Cowell.**

_._

_._

_._

**-Aún no es el final-**

_La lluvia ácida caía de nuevo, corrompiendo las fachadas de las casas que aún seguían de pie, así como la cubierta de los carros y de los trenes aparcados en las vías viejas._

_La rubia se cubrió un poco más su rostro, por miedo a ser descubierta cuando vio a un hombre pasar, montado en un dragón._

_Suspiró cuando vio esa situación._

_No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había volado en uno._

_Añoraba sentir el viento en su cara y la adrenalina de las caídas en picada, pero esos recuerdos se hacían más borrosos a cada momento. Esos días habían acabado casi cinco años atrás, justo cuando había perdido la esperanza de montar un dragón. Desde hacía cinco años en su vida había cambiado._

_Cuando un fuerte virus atacó a la mayoría de los reptiles tan característicos de Berk, que esa enfermedad atacó su mente, llevándolos al grado de la demencia, y lo peor es que era producto de los miles alteraciones que los genetistas habían experimentado en ellos._

_Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que ocurría fuera de esa pequeña aldea que sirvió como refugio de todas las personas importantes del gobierno habían sido resguardados de las distintas partes de todo el reino. Algunos de ellos ya estaban muertos, otros, desaparecidos y unos cuantos más como ella habían logrado sobrevivir pasando inadvertidos ocultos entre la sociedad._

_Al menos ella se sentía útil ayudando en los hospitales y en los centros comunitarios atendiendo los heridos. Cada semana y legaba un nuevo tren con personas los heridos y los cuerpos de los soldados fallecidos, su corazón latía fuertemente implorando que su esposo no estuviera dentro._

_Un golpe de estado había sido la razón que desató una guerra que comenzó en el pequeño reino de Berk y que poco a poco, se difundió por todo el continente, y en los últimos meses, al mundo._

_La muerte de Estoico fue uno de los detonantes de dicha guerra. Drago Manodura traicionó la confianza de todo el reino cuando se autoproclamó rey y soberano de Berk. Comenzando la tercera guerra mundial que los humanos habían visto. Al principio eran enfrentamientos leves, atacaban una que otra provincia, y tras una recompensa liberaban a los rehenes. Pero cuando lograron hipnotizar a los dragones después de ese virus, la guerra empezó a perderse._

_Drago había planeado cautelosamente cada paso que daba. Tenía un numeroso ejército, grandes naves, tres excelentes armadas que duplicaban diez veces cada número de Berk, y científicos que habían descubierto la manera de manipular a los dragones. Con cada una de esas situaciones, los berkianos habían perdido las esperanzas y ganas de luchar._

_Sacudió su mente, tratando de no pensar la historia que había cambiado el rumbo de su amado Berk. Recién venía del centro comunitario, había presenciado cómo un hombre había perdido una mano al menos ya no tenía la infección y ya no sufriría de dolor, pero no imaginaba el proceso doloroso que tendría que enfrentar tras la resignación de esa pérdida._

_Sintió un escalofrío tras recordar que su esposo había perdido una pierna. Le hubiese gustado estar con él cuando ocurrió eso. Sólo logró hablar con él a través de na video llamada. Lo vio lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras, Hiccup, como buen general, y heredero legítimo, tenía que estar al frente de cada batalla. Lo último que había sabido de él era que seguían en la lucha para desarmar a Drago Manodura, cerca de esa isla._

_Como se mencionó antes, por su bienestar ella había tenido que resguardarse del mundo, pasar desapercibida y adoptar otra identidad, Ruffnut , su amiga, su tía Gyda y su suegra la habían acompañado en ese proceso, además, ellas también debían ocultar, pues eran parte de la familia real y de la nobleza de Berk._

_Cada provincia tenía un jefe que Drago le había asignado. Algún vínculo que había entre los habitantes y Drago, quién se mantenía oculto, y sólo mandaba a sus ejércitos para pelear._

_Dentro de esa provincia, el dirigente era Dagur; los habitantes de habían apodado "el desquiciado" porque en más de una ocasión había presenciado cómo asesinaba a sangre fría, sin mencionar las veces que iba de caza y hacía sufrir cruelmente a cada animal._

_Debido a la guerra, muchos importadores y exportadores habían terminado sus tratados con Berk, colocando al país en una fuerte crisis económica. Dimensionar los problemas de salud, seguridad, y alimentación que se vivían, acabaría pronto con los habitantes que seguían vivos y sanos además, la mayoría de los hombres, a menos que fueran lisiados, eran llevados a las fuerzas aéreas para defender al reino. La mayoría de las mujeres habían optado por ayudar en los hospitales o centros comunitarios, justo como ella lo hacía._

_Las últimas semanas no había habido noticias de ataques, ni bombardeos. Pero tampoco había habido noticias de los soldados y mucho menos de los comandantes. Todos los días iba a las listas de los hospitales para observarlas a ver si aparecía en algunas de ellas. Escuchaba la radio y buscaba en Internet alguna noticia que le informara sobre la situación._

_Astrid, la rubia en cuestión, entró por un pasillo, después entró a lo que parecía ser una estación de metro subterráneo y caminó cerca de un kilómetro, tocó cuatro veces la puerta justo como todos habían acordado hacerlo. Se abrió la puertecita, dejando ver a otra rubia._

_-¿Contraseña? -preguntó, con autoridad._

_-Soy yo Ruffnut . –reclamó, poniendo sus manos en la cintura._

_-Tengo indicaciones de no dejar pasar a nadie a menos que me diga la contraseña. _

_-Sí, yo te di esa indicación. –refutó._

_-Sin contraseña, no hay entrada. –dijo enojada._

_-¡Thorson! –volvió a reclamar. _

_-Adiós, intrusa. –dijo, antes de cerrar la puertecita. _

_Astrid resopló fastidiada. Se echó un mechón de su flequillo hacia detrás de su oreja y volvió a tocar la puerta cuatro veces._

_-Contraseña. –repitió la gemela de Brutacio._

_Se aclaró la garganta, cada vez que repetía la contraseña, algo dentro de ella cambiaba. Le hacía creer en la esperanza de un futuro, pero a l vez, de lastimaba, porque esas palabras eran una descripción de su verdadero rey._

_-Tengo sangre de vikingo, y el alma de dragón. _

_Ruffnut , sonrió complacida. Cerró el compartimiento y abrió la puerta a esa guarida subterránea._

_Allí sólo había mujeres su tía Gylda, Ruffnut , Valka y ella, bueno, pronto habría un bebé._

_-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Valka, dando la bienvenida a su nuera. _

_-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó su tía._

_-Todo sigue igual. –comentó Astrid, quitándose su capucha y bufanda para colgarlas en un perchero. –Por cierto, traje esto… -dijo mientras le daba a Gylda y a Valka algunas bolas de estambre. –Es para que hagan ropita para ese futuro bebé._

_Ruffnut sonrió agradecida, le hacía falta una distracción._

_-Hablé con Snotlout esta mañana. Dijo que… están vivos. El, mi hermano, Patapez… Hiccup._

_Al menos respiró en ese momento._

_-¿Y qué dijo sobre el bebé? –preguntó Valka emocionada mientras veía el estambre de colores que Astrid había llevado._

_Ruffnut se acarició el vientre levemente abultado. _

_-No le dije que me embarazó cuando vino a reclutar más jóvenes. Ni quiero decirle._

_-No es algo que puedas ocultar por siempre. –regañó Gylda. –Además no es nada malo, después de todo, ustedes están casados, así como Hiccup y mi sobrina._

_-Lo sé, Gylda, pero… no quiero que se sienta forzado a tener que hablarme, además es peligroso, para ellos principalmente._

_Astrid lo miró con desaprobación, aunque entendía la situación de Ruffnut , no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella en medio de esa guerra y con un embarazo._

_No dijo nada más, se sentó a la mesa con las otras tres féminas, entregando algunos broches y una bufanda a cada quien._

_-Es lo que pude traer. –comentó._

_Vivir así comenzaba a fastidiarle._

.

.

.

¿Qué día era?

En realidad no lo sabía… es decir, ¿para qué saberlo?

Lo único que conocía era la guerra había incrementado en gran manera, destruyó casi todos los lugares de Berk, arruinó casas, la economía, y por si fuera poco, la vida de muchas familias.

Pero afortunadamente, ya había acabado, gracias al joven rey que tenían.

Recordó con dolor dos meses atrás, cuando habló por última vez con Hiccup, cuando él, en el sigilo de la noche fue a visitarla y estuvieron juntos por algunos momentos.

.

.

.

_Astrid se encontraba cosiendo una parte del cierre que se le rompió en el camino. Así pasaban gran parte de sus tardes, entrenaba un poco después de ir al centro comunitario, y finalmente, hacía algunas mejoras a la guarida._

_Ruffnut limpiaba los platos y Valka cortaba algo de fruta que lograron comprar en el mercado, cuando de repente se escuchó que tocaron la puerta._

_Astrid, siendo la más brava de todas, se colocó la defensiva, agarró una pistola que tenía colgando de su cinturón y se colocó frente a la puerta._

_Volvieron a tocar cuatro veces._

_-Sabe la manera de llamar. –susurró Ruffnut, algo dudosa._

_-Se supone que sólo cuatro personas sabemos esa manera. –prosiguió la princesa._

"_Tengo el corazón de un jefe, y el alma de un dragón"_

_Las cuatro mujeres se llevaron las manos a la boca, reconocieron esa voz, así que rápidamente, la esposa de Hiccup abrió la puerta, para dar la oportunidad de ver al hombre que llegaba._

_-¡Patapez! –gritaron todas, corriendo a abrazarlo._

_-Sí, es la bienvenida que esperaba. –dijo, medio ahogado._

_Obviamente lo atiborraron de preguntas, mismas que comenzó a responder cuando lo dejaron respirar. _

_-Vine a esta isla por algunas armas, nos enteramos que van a atacar este lugar dentro de tres días, así que vine a avisarles. Brutacio descubrió como infiltrado que van a atacar esta parte del reino. –comentó, enseñando el mapa._

_-Debemos irnos. –infirió Valka._

_-Así es, Hiccup ha preparado una nueva guarida para ustedes, y para… -lamentablemente no pudo seguir porque la radio que Gyda tenía prendida decía una nueva noticia._

"_Boletín informativo de último momento: se ha informado que en el enfrentamiento de días anteriores, el duque "Patan Jorgenson" ha perdido a vida a manos de…_

_Ruffnut se llevó una mano al pecho y otra más a su pequeño vientre._

_-No… eso no puede ser._

_-Tranquila, Ruff. –intentó calmar el hombre._

_-Él no pudo morir… -negó mirando a su amiga, quien la veía con ojos tristes y preocupados._

_Comenzó a voltear a todos lados, tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla, pero no lo consiguió, todo eso era real._

_-Ruff, Ruff… -llamó Patapez. –Snotlout no está muerto. –dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Valka, apagando la radio._

_-Es lo que venía a decirles, Hiccup preparó una guarida, allí las espera Snotlout, necesitara de reposo, pues quedó herido en la última batalla, pero está bien. –comentó, tranquilizando a las chicas._

_-¿Hiccup estará allí? –preguntó Astrid, empezando a tener esperanzas._

_El regordete comandante asintió, con una sonrisa cómplice._

_Al fin tenía noticias de Hiccup._

_Poco después de esa tarde, las mujeres se marcharon hacia la Isla "Nido de dragones", una que se creía deshabitada, pero que era usada para el entrenamiento de los y las jóvenes que se preparaban para ir la batalla._

_En ciertas partes de la isla se le daba una educación para conocer a los dragones, muchos ya sabían cómo hacerlo Berk era el país en el que los dragones habitaban, pero ahora aprendían sobre la manera de domarlos aun con el fuerte virus._

_Se sorprendió cuando vio a toda esa gente que se había unido._

_-Con la información hemos logrado desaparecer esta isla de los satélites de rastreo. Somos fantasmas. –dijo Patapez, orgulloso de sus logros. –El ejército de Drago no nos puede espiar, ni adivinar nuestros contrataques. _

_Astrid sonrió amablemente, pero su mirada iba a todas partes a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente a Hiccup._

_-Esta será su casa. –informó, apagando el automóvil en el que venían. _

_-Muchas gracias. –dijo Gylda, siendo la primera._

_Patapez fue a la cajuela del carro para bajar las pocas pertenencias que portaban._

_-Hiccup y Snotlout los esperan adentro._

_Las chicas no dijeron nada más, se miraron y comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia el interior._

_Ruffnut corrió un poco más despacio, por lo del embarazo, al menos ella lo había visto tres meses atrás, aunque no le había dicho lo de su bebé, la que ni dudó nada, fue Astrid, pues de inmediato entró buscando a Hipo con desesperación._

_Abrió la puerta y logró verlo, colocando unas cajas encima de una alacena. La rubia quiso arrojarse a sus brazos, apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando de repente, se detuvo de abrupto, pues observó una pieza de metal que estaba en donde debía estar la pierna izquierda de él._

_Tenía dos años de no verlo, desde que tenían 23 había dejado de saber cómo era estar con él. Lo observó un poco mejor, veía su espalda más ancha, su cabello más largo, y también estaba más alto. No sabía cómo reaccionar con eso, hasta que una voz le llamó._

_-¿Astrid? –la mencionada se volteó, y también el príncipe heredero, por escuchar el nombre de su amada._

_-Patán. –susurró._

_Éste se dirigió a ella para darle un abrazo, sólo con una de sus extremidades, porque traía su brazo fracturado. -Me da mucho gusto verte._

_-Igual a mí. –dijo después del abrazo. –Y te tengo una sorpresa. _

_Dicho lo anterior, lo empujó levemente para que él se volteara y viera a Ruffnut que venía entrando a la guarida._

_Su reacción no se hizo esperar, porque rápidamente se abrazaron y se llenaron de besos y lágrimas._

_La rubia se giró a ver al castaño, esperando que la abrazara igual, pero sólo le sonrió, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a halar con su mamá. Es frialdad le llenó de tristeza, en definitiva no era el reencuentro que esperaban._

_Porque ni siquiera le dijo hola._

.

.

.

-¿Alguna otra información? –preguntó la rubia mientras caminaba al lado de un comandante.

-No, su alteza. –Eso es todo… de momento.

La rubia asintió. –Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Tras una reverencia, el capitán se marchó para seguir con sus tareas.

Astrid suspiró fuertemente.

La guerra había acabado… el pequeño Berk había cambiado la historia del mundo… otra vez.

La única solución que pudo acabar con todo, fue la misma que todos habían pensado: acabar con los dragones.

Una difícil guerra, debía tener un final difícil. Hipo tomó esa difícil decisión, aniquilando a todos los reptiles que quedaban vivos, pero en el intento…

-Princesa Astrid. –llamó el duque Gerald.

La chica se volteó, tratando de guardar la compostura.

-El Rey Hiccup estaría muy orgulloso de lo que se logró. Haremos una gran estatua en su honor, junto a la de su padre, el Rey Stoick.

La viuda asintió agradecida. Pero pronto daría mucho qué hablar en una cadena de prensa, así que debía ocultar sus emociones, como le pidieron toda su vida.

Tragó duro y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del castillo. Notó que había sido atacado varias veces, pues tenía ciertas grietas y derrumbes, se prometió que pronto lo reconstruiría.

Llevó una mano a su boca cuando entró a su antigua habitación.

Levantó algunas sábanas, descubriendo los muebles viejos que se protegieron del polvo, y quiso llorar, no por la suciedad, sino por la gran cantidad de recuerdos que sintió en su mente… recuerdos que seguirían siendo eso: recuerdos, pasado, historias…

Colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, miró hacia abajo y caminó fuera de ese lugar, tenía una conferencia de prensa que dar, pues a partir de ese momento, ella debía tomar el puesto como reina de Berk; sobretodo, decir el verdadero porqué; y no sólo eso, sino que también, debía desearle a todo el reino, una feliz Navidad.

Decidió caminar rumbo al Gran Salón, donde ya la esperaban, se arregló su tiara y el vestido, pues la servidumbre aun no había sido recontratada desde que la guerra acabó. Así que después de retocarse la trenza que caía or su hombro izquierdo, salió.

Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a acercarse al Gran Salón, una mano la tomó de la cintura y otra más le tapó la boca.

-Por fin te encontré… -le susurró la voz sobre en su oído.

.

.

.

_Era la primer comida que degustaba tranquila en mucho tiempo, pero sentía una carga muy pesada debido a que Hipo a penas le había hablado en esas horas que llevaban en el cuartel._

_-Brutacio nos hizo el favor de infiltrarse entre las tropas de Drago, escuchó que bombardearían la zona en la que se encontraban. –empezó Bocón. –E Hiccup no lo pensó dos veces, así que pidió que las trajeran justo aquí, con nosotros, aunque no es un lugar muy bueno para damas como ustedes, pero aquí Drago no podrá encontrarlas, al menos de momento, porque nos iremos pronto._

_Se escucharon los cubiertos pegando contra los trastes_

_-¿Se irán? –preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo._

_Los demás hombres lo recriminaron con la mirada._

_-¡Gobber! –regañaron._

_-¿No van a estar aquí? –preguntó Astrid, temiendo la respuesta._

_Por primera vez en la modesta cena, ellos se miraron a los ojos. _

_-Sí… en dos días, cuando Patán esté mejor. Necesito que se queden aquí y nos mantengan informados de lo que ocurre en este lugar, mientras dirijo las fuerzas armadas y áreas a los lugares que Drago empieza a atacar._

_-Pero… pero acaban de llegar. –persuadió Brutilda._

_-Y entre más tiempo estemos en el mismo lugar, más peligro corremos de que lo ataque. –insistió Patapez. –La idea de Hipo, de traerlas aquí es para mantenerlas a salvo._

_-¿Es verdad, hijo? –preguntó Valka, colocando una mano sobre la suya._

_-Sí… esta isla no aparece en el satélite, ni en el radar, Drago no la ha encontrado en cinco años de guerra. Puedo decir que en todo el continente es el lugar más seguro, si no habían venido antes es porque sólo era para reclutamiento y entrenamiento de los soldados, pero ahora…_

_-Ahora piensas que puede ser útil para resguardar a la tonta princesa que escapó del campo para esconderse mientras su gente sufre y recibe los ataques que ella misma debe dirigir._

_Golpeó la mesa, volviendo a encarar a Hiccup._

_-Todo es parte del Plan de Protección para ustedes, son lo único que queda de las familias de la nobleza en Berk. –reprochó Hiccup. –Drago ha matado a todos, y cada vez que tiene información de alguien, ataca ese lugar, con tal de que nos rindamos y las esperanzas de todo el país se acaben._

_Astrid prefirió callar, aventó la servilleta de tela y salió del recinto._

_-Hija, no es seguro que salgas. –Gylda intentó detenerla._

_La rubia volteó y los miró a todos._

_-No es seguro que me quede aquí, sólo empeoraré las cosas, porque podré golpear a cualquiera._

_A pesar de ser una princesa de Berk, y la hija del extinto país Bog-Buglar, Astrid nunca fue con exactitud una fémina tranquila, por el contrario, aprendió el antiguo arte de la espada, arquería, y defensa personal, además de que sabía cabalgar, y tenía un carácter tan único y justiciero que enamoró a Hiccup desde que era un niño._

_Sin decir nada más, salió de allí, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, pues ese lugar era completamente nuevo._

_Gylda se levantó para ir por ella, pero Hiccup la detuvo._

_-Iré por ella. _

_._

_._

_Al correr sólo sentía que sus lágrimas se secaban por el frío. _

_Durante su breve recorrido, algunos se le quedaron viendo, pues no sabían quién era, mas otros sí lograron reconocerla, descubriendo que era Lady Astrid, o mejor dicho, su reina._

_En esa Isla, llegó a una pequeña Cala, prácticamente inexplorada porque la entrada era bastante reducida. Se recargó en una piedra, hasta dejarse caer y sentarse. Trató de pensar en las cosas que habían ocurrido._

_Ella no lloraba, pocas veces lo hacía. Pero esa situación de desesperanza, desolación, y desamparo le había consumido poco a poco. _

_Cada vez que cambiaba de ciudad o de pueblito, la culpa le carcomía, se sentía una traidora al dejar a su gente a la deriva y a su suerte._

_-Yo también suelo escaparme aquí y venir a pensar. –le interrumpió una voz._

_Astrid se sobresaltó, debido a que no esperaba a nadie, pero ese timbre lo reconocería entre millones._

_Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba él._

_-¿Por qué escapaste? –preguntó con cautela._

_La rubia se sacudió un poco el pantalón._

_-No me querías allí. –comentó incómoda._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-La verdad. Vi cómo estabas de inconforme conmigo allí... así que te evité una agonía cena. –exageró dramática._

_Hiccup se fastidió._

_-Astrid…_

_-Es verdad, ni siquiera me dijiste hola. –reclamó._

_-Está bien, es verdad… hola._

_-Eso no cuenta. –le golpeó en el hombro, molesta, pero sonriendo un poco por el carácter tan original que él demostró._

_Ambos se quedaron en un ligero silencio, hasta que la rubia decidió hablar nuevamente._

_-Si no me querías ver, simplemente no debiste quedarte para recibirnos… -susurró apenada._

_Hipo la tomó de los hombros, se acerco a su rostro, y acomodó detrás de su oreja izquierda el flequillo que estaba sobre su cara._

_-__Eso no es eso no es verdad. –murmuró, incapaz de sostener su mirada._

_Astrid suspiró desconfiada. –¿Entonces por qué no me has dicho nada desde que llegué? ni siquiera me has atrasado ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo estoy cómo me siento o qué ha pasado con mi vida en estos años en los que penas y hablé contigo. –reprochó._

_Hiccup comenzó a mover sus brazos, clara señal que ella reconoció, pues siempre que estaba nervioso hacía eso._

_-No me siento listo para hablar contigo. –confesó. -Siento que no me mereces como hombre… yo…_

_Hofferson lo golpeó nuevamente._

_-¡Ey! –el rey se sobó sobre la parte golpeada. –Lo digo en serio._

_La heredera de los Bog Buglars lo desafió con la mirada._

_-Gracias por decirme en la cara que no soy suficiente para ti. Sé que nuestro matrimonio fue acordado, que si no te casabas conmigo, era con Tuffnut, pero yo creí que sí me querías, porque yo te amaba desde que éramos unos niños jugando y…_

_-No dije que no te merezca, dije que tú no me mereces._

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó, rodando los ojos._

_Haddock resopló inseguro, estaba a punto de decir algo que le cambiara la vida, de nuevo._

_-Quiero el divorcio. _

_Astrid dio un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Por qué? –susurró apenas. -¿Te enamoraste de alguien más? _

_-No. Nunca. Ni he estado con ninguna mujer es este tiempo. _

_-¿Entonces?_

_El castaño pensó un poco lo que debía decir._

_-Quiero que nos divorciemos… y después dejaré el trono de Berk. Soy el rey porque me autoproclamaron todos, pero como no he sido coronado, como no hemos sido coronados, puede arreglarse._

_Astrid no entendió nada._

_-Hiccup… no es posible. Estás loco por lo que estás diciendo… ¿qué te hizo pensar en eso? –le regañó._

_El castaño humedeció los ojos, parpadeo rápidamente para que no se le notara, así que comenzó a hablar. –No he podido detener una guerra, me la he pasado escapando de peligro tras peligro, mi gente empieza a matarse por los escases de recursos que hay, mi dragón es irreconocible, Drago se hace más fuerte cada vez… y… y mira… -se levantó el pantalón demostrando su prótesis. –Perdí la pierna._

_-Amor… eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera. –alentó._

_-Yo no soy cualquier persona, Astrid, soy un príncipe… un rey. –mientras decía lo anterior, él se iba deslizando hasta sentarse en el césped de esa cala. –El Hijo de Stoick… siento que he echado a perder lo que él logró en veinte años._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?, ¿por qué ya no me quieres a tu lado? –preguntó._

_Hiccup se giró hasta tomarle las manos._

_-Astrid, cuando perdí la pierna en la explosión, me dolió muchísimo, ha sido el dolor físico más grande que he podido soportar, pero sé bien que si te llego a perder a ti o a alguien que ame, no lo soportaría. Mi lady, intento proteger lo único que me mantiene con esperanza y con ganas de seguir en esta guerra que sé que tenemos perdida desde el principio y eso eres tú._

_La rubia sonrió. _

_-Lo sé._

_-Sí… todo el mundo lo sabe. Todos los días llegan amenazas diciendo que te tienen atrapada, que ya te encontraron, que te van a matar como muestra de esta guerra. No puedo permitir que te hagan daño. Y la única manera de hacerlo, es aceptando la realidad._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Que no merecer vivir así, que tú eres una princesa y debe vivir tal cual._

_-Ay, por favor. _

_-Es cierto, divorciándote de mí eres ajena a esta guerra._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí._

_Se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio de nuevo._

_-Afuera hay una guerra Hiccup. Afecta a todos los que viven en este reino. En dos meses es Navidad, la gente quiere estar con las personas que aman, y yo… yo quiero estar contigo. –confesó, empezando a acercarse a sus labios. –Sé que soy una princesa por estar casada contigo, no me importa el título, ni me importa vivir en un castillo, ahora no lo hago. Lo que me importa es saber qué tú estás bien, y que podemos seguir adelante juntos. _

_El castaño sonrió solamente, empezando a besarla con desesperación._

_._

_._

_._

Astrid volteó y se abrazó a su secuestrador..

-Pensé que estabas muerto. –susurró aliviada.

-Te hice una promesa, ¿la olvidaste? –preguntó divertido, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esa promesa nos mantuvo vivos este tiempo.

-¿A quiénes? –preguntó, moviendo una ceja.

La rubia sonrió, preparada para da una maravillosa noticia.

.

.

Las miles de luces le atiborraban los ojos, todos hacían preguntas y casi no escuchaba.

-Drago ha muerto, también los dragones, y con ellos, la guerra que azotó cruelmente nuestros reinos. –informó Astrid, teniendo a Snotlout, Valka, Gobber y demás aliados detrás de ella, pues eran los pocos nobles que aún seguían con vida.

-¿Usted dirigirá ahora Berk? –preguntó una reportera.

La rubia sonrió orgullosa.

-Sí, pero no lo haré sola. –comunicó, creando especulaciones ante el resto de la audiencia.

"Sé volverá a casar" fue lo que la mayoría infirió.

-No, lo hará el rey regente y heredero por derecho. –dijo el duque Snotlout.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta en el Gran Salón del castillo, demostrando a Hiccup Haddock, caminando hacia el lado de su reina.

Muchos vítores empezaron a sonar por el lugar, y por el resto del reino que veían la entrevista.

-La guerra ha acabado. Y con ella, regresan la esperanza y el trabajo a Berk. Será un proceso difícil de reajustes que se deben dar, pero juntos, se podrán haer grandes cambios. –dijo Hiccup una vez que lograron entrar.

-No cree que es el final de Berk. –preguntó uno de ellos, ante lo cual, la mayoría prestó atención.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron.

-En una ocasión, escuché una frase que me recordó la verdadera escancia de la esperanza. Dice así: Al final, todo va a estar bien, y si todavía no está bien, es porque todavía no es final.

El resto de la gente aplaudió tal filosofía.

-El día de hoy es un día para recordar lo que se ha logrado. Berk está de fiesta, vencimos en la guerra gracias a Eret, quien con su valor, fue en contra de su líder, porque entendió la verdadera razón de los dragones. Es una lástima que los dragones ya no estén con nosotros. –se le quebró un poco la voz. –Pero será mejor así, habíamos estado sin ellos antes, y lo volveremos a estar, demostrando esa gran y firme personalidad que ha caracterizado a los berkianos desde que nuestros antepasados vikingos pisaron estas tierras. Celebremos por quienes ya no están, por los que estamos…. Y por los que vienen.

-¿Quiénes podrán venir este año? –preguntó la reportera terca.

El resto de los nobles se vieron entre ellos, sonriendo.

-Un nuevo príncipe. –dijo Hiccup, abrazando a su esposa, quien estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

.

.

.

_Abrió los ojos con pesadez, era muy de noche, y lo notó por el reloj digital que estaba al lado de su cama. Notó muchos movimientos, por lo que encendió una lamparita de mesa._

_-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Astrid, bostezando, poniéndose de pie, comenzando a ponerse una bata._

_Hiccup asintió._

_-No quería despertarte. –comentó, tomándole las manos._

_-No te acostumbres, suelo dormir más de dos horas. –coqueteó, haciendo ruborizarse a él._

_-Lo sé. –dio un ligero beso en la frente._

_-Por favor cuídate, dentro de dos meses, cuando sea Navidad, estaré contigo, estaremos juntos de nuevo, y con la información que recibí de Eret, el sub capitán de Drago, espero poder acabar con esto de una vez._

_-Sería un lindo regalo de Navidad. –mencionó Astrid, ayudando a ponerle los botones del uniforme._

_-Eso espero… sino… sería el final._

_La rubia negó con la cabeza. –No Hicc… Al final, todo va a estar bien, y si todavía no está bien, es porque todavía no es final. Ten por seguro que algo bueno pasará, lo presiento._

_Haddock sonrió un poco, esperando que lo que su esposa decía fuera cierto._

_-Toma. –le otorgó un collar de oro con el escudo de Berk. –Siempre estaré contigo, mi lady. Te prometo que regresaré para Navidad. –aseguró, besándole las manos._

_Para después dar media vuelta y salir del cuartito, para emprender marcha hacia el punto de información que le habían dado, sin saber, que posiblemente iba a una muerte segura._

_._

_._

_._

Por primera vez, desde que esa guerra de poderes empezó, Hiccup se sintió tranquilo. Los mismos dragones acabaron con Drago, aunque lamentablemente, ellos también perecieron. Extrañaría a los reptiles, pero claro que prefería no tenerlos a que fuesen obligados por genetistas a realizar actos que ellos no querrían hacer.

Así que estando en esa cena en la que todos celebraban ese fin de la tercera guerra mundial, no había lugar para dudas ni resentimientos.

Astrid se acercó a él un poco, ambos sentados en la gran mesa del salón.

-Ves, te dije que al final todo estaría bien. –le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hiccup sonrió, viendo el gran árbol de navidad que se había realizado de improviso.

-Sí, siempre tienes razón, mi lady. –dijo, señalando con su mirada hacia afuera por la ventana, cuidando que nadie viese.

La rubia giró discretamente, y abrió los ojos y la boca por no creer lo que veía.

Porque entre las sombras, se pudo confundir con una estatua, pero sabía a la perfección que no lo era, sino que sigiloso como siempre, era un Furia Nocturna.

-Bien… pues qué bueno que aún no es final. –sonrió, descubriendo que Hiccup les hizo creer a todos que no había dragones, cuando en realidad, seguían allí con ellos.

Ambos reyes se vieron con amor. Hipo colocó una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa, sin creerse que dentro de ella crecía su primer hijo. –Ni que lo digas.

Puede que era el fin de la guerra, pero no sería el fin de su historia, ni de su felicidad.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Eso califica como fic navideño apocalíptico?

Hice varios fics y ninguno me convencía, pero fue lo que mejor me resultó, es que no es mi estilo jeje

Espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y que tengan un excelente inicio de este año 2015, nos leemos pronto.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

-_Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado **31 de diciembre de 2014


End file.
